1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to microwave tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved microwave tool wherein the same is arranged for the opening and subsequent expressing of food relative to microwave bags relative to their preparation for consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The contemporary and widespread use of microwave bags is readily available throughout the prior art, wherein such bag components containing food initially require the bag to be opened to a limited degree to permit venting of air therewithin. The tool structure of the instant invention provides for a scissor and/or optionally a puncture tool to effect such partial opening of a bag for venting purposes. Subsequent to preparation of the food within a conventional microwave, the food is expressed from the bag by utilization of the tool structure of the invention by the roller-like members mounted at a forward distal end of the tool.
Various scissor type tools have been utilized in the prior art and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,480; 4,715,122; and 4,916,815.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved microwave tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.